I'm Smarter
by willowww
Summary: After Missy fakes her death in the graveyard, she is angry that the Doctor didn't seem to care when watching her "die". The Doctor finds her and they talk. Missy/Doctor friendship. Oneshot.


I've not written for Doctor Who before but I've wanted to forever. I'm really interested in Doctor/Missy relationship (whether platonic or romantic) so mostly it will be that - if that's not your thing, don't read :)) this is set after Death in Heaven - W

She had planned the entire situation out. It was quite brilliant, honestly. Should the Doctor choose to kill her, a teleportation disguised as a death (overdramatised to make him feel guilty) would take her out of danger. Should he spare her, well. That was another plan all together. However Missy realised that once she teleported away from the graveyard and it's frustrating inhabitants, she actually had no plan nor teleportation destination in mind. A strange slip up for her to make, she noted, reprimanding herself for bruising her heightened self confidence.

She ended up several blocks away from the graveyard. Her TARDIS was likely to be parked nearby, if she could just remember where exactly she parked it... Missy sighed as she took in her sudden disorganisation. _It's all his fault._ She thought, pacing the street corners searching for her TARDIS. _If he hadn't have tried to kill me, I wouldn't be so disorganised._ She pushed the thought from her mind and tried not to think of the total lack of emotion in his expression as he aimed a weapon at her just moments before.

"Ah!" She exclaimed out loud, remembering the exact coordinates of her TARDIS and punching them into her vortex manipulator. How could she have forgotten that the TARDIS was on the other side of the graveyard? She had gone in the complete wrong direction. In moments, Missy was aboard her TARDIS once more and could almost forget her feelings of disorganisation from earlier. _Almost._

 _If he died, I would have at least had the decency to be upset._ Missy thought angrily. _Now I'm disorganised and forgetful. Which is entirely his fault._ She kicked the console of her TARDIS in frustration and began hitting random buttons and levers, not caring what they would do. The TARDIS seemed to sense her anger and did not do anything when she pressed the buttons, knowing that a random time travel at this current moment was not a good idea. Never a good idea to place an angry Missy on some planet and give her free range to rampage - last time the TARDIS made that mistake, she became the malevolent leader of a small moon for several days before getting bored. Eventually, her hands and feet were bruised and sore, and Missy sank to the floor and sat, staring, until she heard a key turn in the door. There was only one person that could be.

Missy jumped up and sat in a chair nearby casually, as if she hadn't just thrown a tantrum of sorts. The Doctor walked in seconds after. Missy intended on saying something witty and insulting when he entered, but for some reason nothing came to mind. "Nice trick with the teleportation." The Doctor said, leaning against the railing. Missy huffed and looked away, hiding her shock at the Doctor realising straight away that she wasn't dead. There was an awkward silence.

"How's the puppy and her boyfriend? Bit awkward, you know, him being a cyberman and all. Was she utterly heartbroken about it? I hope so." Missy rambled, trying to fill the silence. The Doctor sighed. "You don't have to do that." He said. "Do what, Doctor?" She asked, putting on an innocent facade. "That... rambling thing to get me annoyed. I know you're mad at me, so just get on with it." The Doctor replied. Missy shook her head and smiled her manic smile. "Doctor, I am not mad with you. I have no reason to be. You, however should be mad with me. Not the other way around." She said, standing up and fiddling mindlessly with the console. The Doctor stood in silence, waiting for Missy to speak again. Surely enough, Missy broke away from the console and faced the Doctor.

"But why do you have to always put them first? I've known you longer! I just died, very realistically might I add, and you didn't even shed a tear. A tear! That was all you had to do! Just to prove that our long and complicated friendship meant more to you than some stupid human you picked up off the street. I grew up with you! I know you better than anyone! And you think you can just watch me die and not even look a little bit sad?" Missy said angrily, her voice raising in volume with each word. She stepped closer to the Doctor. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She said, poking him in the chest. The Doctor was almost shocked. Missy's rages were usually much bigger and harsher than this. This seemed... put on. Missy stepped away from the Doctor and tried to make herself look busy with the console again.

"Anyway, Doctor. Places to go, things to do. Time you were off then, hm?" She said calmly, her back to him. The Doctor stepped forward and placed a hand on her back, surprised when she didn't flinch away. Missy herself was surprised, as she was trying to will herself to push him away but just couldn't do it. "Missy." He said quietly. A tear rolled down Missy's cheek, unbeknownst to the Doctor. "What's wrong?" He asked. This sent Missy into a rage again. "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" She shouted, turning to face him with tears in her eyes. "I died, and you didn't care!" Another tear rolled down her cheek and Missy angrily wiped it away. The Doctor felt awkward. He could deal with angry Missy. He didn't know how to deal with crying Missy.

"Missy," he whispered, his eyes soft. "I knew you weren't going to die." Missy frowned in confusion. "But how, I..." she said quietly. The Doctor smiled. "You're too smart to not expect that Clara would want you dead, and that I would offer for her. I knew you would have prepared for that. You're also too smart to engineer an army of cybermen to obey you without putting in a failsafe in case one turns rogue. I didn't think for a moment that you were in any danger, and you would know if I did." He explained. Missy turned away. "Well, now I look like an idiot." She whispered. The Doctor gently pulled her to face him. "You look like a genius." He said, wiping a tear off her face. "You just forgot that I too, am a genius." He smiled. Missy rolled her eyes.

"I'm smarter." She said, smiling slightly. The Doctor grinned. "We'll see about that."


End file.
